visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Femme Fatale
Femme Fatale were a new band established by Kaya to commemorate eight years in his solo career. Biography In 2014, Kaya gave out two bombshells on his blog: first, the announcement of Schwarz Stein's revival, and the formation of a new band, Femme Fatale. The newly formed band will release their first single, currently untitled, on May 28th, 2014. Only three members have been announced: Kaya on vocals, TaNa on guitar, and Chargeeeeee on drums. They held their first oneman at Shibuya REX on May 2nd, and also toured with the likes of HOLLOWGRAM, Sel'm, and WING WORKS during the rest of the month. As a follow-up, they also toured with amber gris, WING WORKS, and Grieva in June. Towards the end of March, Kaya gave out the full announcement of the band and their first single FREYA. Guest members included Iori on guitar, and Toshi on bass. On May 25, support members Iori and Toshi became official members of the band following their live at Shibuya REX. The band then revealed on their Twitter that a new mini-album, GLADSHEIM, would be released in August in two types with different tracks: BLANCHE and NOIR. On October 12, 2014, the band gave out a sudden announcement: drummer Chargeeeeee will depart from the band after their oneman with Lycaon at Nagoya HOLIDAY on October 21. Meanwhile, their new album, ARCANA, was set for release on December 10; this date has since been moved to December 24. Drummer 森下フミヤ(morishita fumiya) has since acted as support drummer for the band since their live at Shibuya REX on December 22. During their oneman tour "ARCANA-the die has been cast-" final, the band announced a new single, Voyage; it was released on May 13, and the limited edition includes a DVD of that tour. They will also begin their oneman tour "Voyage-cortège funèbre-" at Shibuya REX on May 2. In a shocking turn of events, the band announced that they will disband after their oneman live, "Rendezvous before Metamorphosis", on January 15, 2016 at Shibuya WWW, due to guitarist Iori's inability to continue band activities. Lineup * Kaya - Vocals → ZephyrZone → Meties → ISOLA → Schwarz Stein → another cell → Kaya → Kaya, Node of Scherzo → Kaya → Kaya, Schwarz Stein, Femme Fatale → Kaya, Schwarz Stein * TaNa - Guitar → Dazzle Vision → munimuni → 劇情テノール → Femme Fatale → LAB._THE_BASEMENT (support) * 依織 (Iori) - Guitar → Phobia → Lamiel → Blast → Siva → cocklobin, König → cocklobin → Femme Fatale → Sioux * Toshi '- Bass → A → Femme Fatale → ZIGGY (support), Anli Pollicino (support), 運命交差点 Former Members * 'Chargeeeeee... - ' - Drums (2014.05 - 2014.10.21) → OMEGA DRIPP → OMEGA DRIPP, Közi (support), カイキゲッショク, munimuni (support) → OMEGA DRIPP, ZIZ, bulb, SPEECIES → OMEGA DRIPP, ZIZ, SPEECIES Femme Fatale → OMEGA DRIPP, ZIZ, SPEECIES, bulb, ZIGGY (support) Support Members * '森下フミヤ (Fumiya Morishita) - Drums (2014 - 2015) * 大和 (Yamato) - Drums (2015 - 2016) Discography Albums 51+JDvq5IdL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|'GLADSHEIM -BLANCHE-' EP (2014.08.06) 61dQASep0CL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|'GLADSHEIM -NOIR-' EP (2014.08.06) Arcana.jpg| ARCANA full-length (2014.12.24) |-|Singles= FF single1.jpg|2014.05.28 FREYA FF single2.jpg|2015.05.13 VOYAGE FF single3.jpg|2015.07.07 鼓動 (live-limited) FF single4.jpg|2015.10.21 POWDER (live-limited) DVD FF DVD1.jpg|2015.05.27 ARCANA -the die has been cast- LIVE' Distributed Releases * 2014.??.?? SUMMER TOUR 2014 Moments of GLADSHEIM (offshot DVD) * 2015.07.31 秘めやかなる鼓動 (DVD) * 2015.10.16 Salon de Fataleのテーマ (SE CD) * 2015.10.16 Femme Fatale in L.A. (live & webshop limited 2DVD's set) Omnibus Albums *2015.08.19 Agitation Clysis～Integrity～ Gallery FF member 5.jpg FF member 1.jpg FF member 2.jpg FF member 3.jpg FF member 4.jpg References *Schwarz Stein Returns; Kaya Unleashes Femme Fatale and Gothic Elements | Shattered-Tranquility.net *Femme Fatale full announcement by Kaya External Links *Femme Fatale official website Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands